Of Speeding Bats and Bells
by Angelic-Rapture
Summary: Wally West discovers a whole new world after his uncle and aunt give the go ahead for him to live in the Co-ed dorm at Mount Justice Academy. The only thing is the school it's self isn't what it seems, and neither are his aunt or uncle. What will happen when Wally becomes one of the living dead as well? And why does he have to share a bed with the quarter back? Vampire AU SB/KF
1. Chapter 1

Wally moaned as he arched his back pressing himself further against the strong, muscular body above him that ground his hips into his own, their members rubbing against each other with fervid pleasure. How had Wally gotten into this situation where Connor Kent, the school's quarter back was frotting against him on red silk sheets in their finance teacher, Mr. Wayne , 's house? Well that wasn't as complicated as explaining the other teens fangs which were currently boring into his neck, or why his uncle not only didn't mind this but encouraged it! Perhaps going back a week would explain what was going on.

Wally West had been going to Mount Justice Academy, named after a local mountain discovered by one Howard Justice the founder of their town, for two years now after moving in with his aunt and uncle. His parents had lost custody of him when the teachers at his previous school kept finding bruises and other signs of abuse on him. Wally was your typical science geek, as quoted by a few of the students, and was thus bullied by a few kids. It didn't help that his uncle Barry happened to be the science teacher at M.J Academy, and thus viewed as a teacher's pet just for being in his class. The teen also had the misfortune of having fiery red hair and pale skin, he could tan fine he just hadn't gone out much as of late, and on top of that his uniform was a bit too large on him. At M.J Academy there was a strict dress code and uniforms given to all students. The male uniform consisted of a black dress shirt with the school's insignia and a white tie, covered by an optional red blazer with black dress pants with either white or black shoes. The female uniform had a similar uniform top but with a white bow, and a red skirt. Wally's pant legs were a bit too long and he often tripped over them, much to the amusement of the jocks that seemed to bully him quite frequently.

The day things had started to go strange had started out as average as any other day really. He got up said good bye to his aunt and got a ride to school from his uncle. The only thing was that they both seemed to be acting weird since their book club meeting the night before. Shrugging it off the teen had gone through his day without too much hassling from his tormentors. However he kept catching the strangest of people staring at him. Zatanna the resident theatre queen, and daughter of Giovanni Zatara owner of the local playhouse and magician extraordinaire, and who's locker was across from his, kept staring at him in what looked like disbelief in the hallway. Megan the head cheerleader kept turning and smiling at him during their chemistry class, and her desk mate Connor stared at him with what looked like worry. Others were a bit more subtle, he knew Dick Grayson, the only real friend he had at this school, seemed to be studying him, Kaldur and Raquel from the swim team would whisper to each other and look over his way. And then others were a lot more…blunt shall we say? Roy and Artemis, the two star archers of M.J Academy, who were always competing against each other both just stared at him, ignoring the teacher's comments to turn around several times, as though they were trying to figure out the world's toughest puzzle. As the day went on he was beginning to feel more and more anxious. But finally it was the last class of the day, financing. He'd learnt not to sleep through the class Mr. Wayne was not someone you wanted angry at you. But he seemed to put in so much effort into making things sound fun and exciting when they just weren't. Really it just seemed like the guy tried to much to be nice. He even seemed to be ignoring all the other students who kept shooting Wally those odd looks. Why was it that they all shared this class anyways? It was sort of odd; especially considering they were all different ages, but apparently that didn't matter for this class.

When the bell rang Mr. Wayne held up his hand stopping the students from leaving. "You are all dismissed, but I need to speak with a few of you after class today. Wally, Connor, Megan, Artemis, Roy, Dick, Kaldur, Raquel, and Zatanna I need to speak with you in regards to a personal matter." Mr. Wayne said as the other students finished packing up their stuff and left the room. The others who he had called on also packed up their things but did not move from their spots, they seemed to be expecting something, Wally just didn't know what. He had seen them get called out like this by a few other teachers before including his uncle but it didn't seem weird at all. They were all living in the same dorm the only co-ed dorm the school had.

"Wally, tonight you will be joining your aunt and uncle for a party at my home just outside of town. The others are already aware of this and have heard some rumors as to why. We believe it would be best for you to begin living in the dorm with those here. Each person here excels above the other students in one way or another. This dorm is specially equipped to facilitate your needs for academic growth. You will find out more about this decision during the party. Your aunt and uncle both have given their permission for you to live at the dorm but it is ultimately your choice. I'd like to ask the rest of you to get to know Wally and introduce your selves properly to him in the meantime. The party begins at 7 PM. Kaldur please make sure everyone arrives on time. Dismissed." Mr. Wayne said as the red head simply blinked at him not sure as to what had just happened. However before he could do much of anything the group, minus Connor swooped down on him like hungry vultures. "Oooh we get a new roommate! Hi I'm Megan, but you totally know that. Umm I'm actually really really good with psychology and cooking. If there is anything specific you'd like made for breakfast or something just let me know alright!" Megan said as she smiled down at the confused teen before lightly tapping the side of her head. "Hello Megan! He hasn't agreed yet. Sheesh I must seem like a total spaz but I'm just really excited to have a new dorm mate!" Megan said as she pulled him into a hug out of his seat.

After the group introduced themselves, and Megan introduced Connor, they wandered around town for a while, and talked. Well most of them talked, Connor remained silent and Dick butchered the English language but that wasn't new. Wally wondered what the party was about, and why he was invited. Sure his chemistry grades were high enough for him to be accepted into a prestigious dorm or whatever this was but something seemed fishy and he would get to the bottom of this.

AN: A new story huzzah! And no we aren't getting to the scene at the beginning just yet. Maybe in the next chapter maybe not I haven't quite decided yet. Just know that that scene is not the end of the story, just the beginning.


	2. Chapter 2

Wally wandered the city with the group who mainly chatted amongst themselves about varying degrees of excitement over the party and what it implied. Something wasn't right here. Would a new dorm mate really be that exciting? He'd be eating their food and there would be more laundry and stuff so why where they excited? Frowning the teen continued to remain silent as he observed the group. "Hmmm, what should we do? It is only 3. Perhaps a tour of the dorm would be appropriate." Kaldur said as he looked over at the group. Wally was about to agree when he saw something that made him raise an eyebrow. Connor flung his arms in the air angrily and openly glared at Artemis who seemed oddly smug while Dick giggled. Sidestepping away from the three, as Megan sighed, Wally bumped into an amused looking Roy.

"Don't worry they….like charades. It's an inside joke." The redhead said before shooting a warning glance at the three and receiving an eye roll from the blond while the other two seemed a bit sheepish. Shrugging it off the younger redhead followed the group towards their dorm. It was technically a four story building if you included the basement. Dick explained that the ground floor was the main common area with the kitchen, TV, dining room, and a few couches. The second floor was the boy's floor which had their rooms and a communal bathroom with a few shower stalls, the third floor was identical but it was just for girls. The "boy wonder" of anything computer related also explained that there was a bomb shelter in the basement but it was mostly used for storage.

Once the group was inside they began showing him around the main floor which didn't take all that long. Dick had neglected the 'non fun' stuff like the chemistry set in the back corner and the large shelf of books. Though he did admit that the chandelier that hung from the ceiling was fun, to which he was promptly scolded by Megan because of hand prints and almost making the thing fall while swinging from it. Wally laughed at that as though it was a joke earning a frown from the psychology prodigy. "..Wait….your serious?" Wally asked as he looked at the younger boy who simply began whistling nonchalantly. Deciding to just shrug it off Wally began to explore the dorm. He wondered what it was like for those living here to well…live here. The others agreed he could explore the dorm until 6, so they could get to the party at 7 on time, as long as he didn't go into the girls rooms or into the basement. Nodding the redhead made his way up the stairs. Did his aunt and uncle really want him to live here instead of with them? He had no way of knowing what was going on in their heads without asking them so he would have to ask them later. The redhead was slowly opening a door when a strong hand landed on the handle and pulled the door closed with a slam. Turning to look at who it was Wally was met with a glare from bright blue, glaring, eyes. "THAT. IS. **MY**. ROOM." Connor growled out as Wally released the handle and the jock released his hand and took a step back. "So he can talk." Wally said to himself as he shook his rather sore hand. If he hadn't wanted him to go in he could have just said something! All the doors look the same there was no way he'd know it was his. Sheesh he didn't have to be so mad.

Speaking of mad the Jock's eyes narrowed even more, much to the redhead's surprise as he thought that was a physical impossibility. "YES. HE. CAN." Connor growled out as he continued to glare angrily at Wally who simply tilted his head. "Um, are you having fun talking in sentence fragments?" Wally asked as the jock growled a bit at him. Wally could almost picture his hair raising up as he looked at him. Luckily Wally was saved from the older teen when Artemis pulled the raven haired jock away. "Don't be rude Connor. He didn't know he was going into your room. Or what the implications are to us. He'll learn that all out tonight. Now go help Megan make a snack alright?" The blond archer said as the raven haired teen huffed and walked down the stairs. Wally was about to ask her what she meant by it when she pointed at him with a bit of a glare of her own. "Don't antagonize him. He'd going through some…._hard_ times right now and doesn't need you going in his room alright? Come on Dick said he wanted to play games with you and me, so he's grabbing the Xbox and bringing it to his room. If ya wanna see the rooms so bad here is your chance." The archer said with a smile as she led him into Dick's room, who soon followed suit with the game console. But something about the way Artemis had said the word hard had struck his ear wrong. It almost sounded as though she was both sympathetic about it and teasing the poor guy about it at the same time. What was up with that?


End file.
